


Chiffon

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bones and Spock go to bed.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Chiffon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“This place is a sauna,” Leonard grumbles under his breath, though he’s sure his lover’s superior hearing can pick the words up without any trouble. Spock doesn’t answer, which is likely a strategic choice—they’ve argued enough for one night. For the first time, they’re attempting to spend the night together, and in order for either to get any sleep, something will have to give. Unlike his half-Vulcan counterpart, Leonard actually requires his beauty rest. 

He mutters, “’Don’t know how you stand it,” even though he does, because he’s perfectly aware of the difference in their respective planets’ atmospheres. He ends up kicking the blankets off himself and fumbling off the black undershirt he’d planned to sleep in. If it were anyone else, he’d probably keep his clothes on regardless, because it’s been an incredibly long, difficult day, and for once, Leonard doesn’t want to waste time and energy on fooling around. But he knows Spock won’t be tempted anyway. Or, more likely, Spock _will_ be tempted but won’t say a thing about it, because he seems to prefer pretending that Leonard’s the ungraceful animal driven by primitive urges. Leonard’s so exhausted that he probably wouldn’t care if Spock emerged from the bathroom nude at this point. Although he would laugh to find out Spock slept nude. He squirms out of his own pants, shucking them over the side of the mattress, and settles back under the blanket in just his underwear. He’d shut his eyes and have the computer dim the lights, but he is actually curious to know what Spock prefers to sleep in.

Spock emerges from the washroom a few minutes later, teeth and hair immaculately brushed, wearing a long, pale blue nightgown that looks like the sort of fancy lingerie one might buy on Risa. Leonard only has a few fleeting seconds to look, and he really _looks._ His eyes run the entire length of Spock’s tall figure, taking in the way the elegant lace cuts low down Spock’s broad chest, held up by two thin straps on either arm, and the flow of the silky fabric as it kicks around his upper thighs. It stops short of his knees in a scalloped floral pattern. It’s just barely translucent in the overhead lighting—Leonard can see the shadow of Spock’s hips right through it. 

Then Spock’s reached the other side of the bed and is climbing under the covers. He pulls them up high, hiding everything that Leonard wants to see, and Spock rolls onto his side, facing away, so all Leonard gets is a thin sliver of his bare shoulders. Leonard’s mouth opens, and it feels like he should have a barb ready—this is exactly the sort of thing he’d usually pester Spock about. 

But he’s too weirdly into it. So instead he shuts his mouth and shuffles closer, reaching his arms around Spock’s trim waist. He spoons up close to Spock’s back, even though Spock is a living furnace that burns his skin to touch. The nightgown is cool and smooth. 

Spock murmurs, “It would be unwise to start anything untoward when we both have shifts in five hours.”

“I know that, you—”

“Computer, turn off lights.”

They’re plunged into darkness. Leonard huffs against the back of Spock’s neck and vows to stay overnight more often.


End file.
